happytreefriendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nutty
Nutty é um dos personagens principais da série Happy Tree Friends. Biografia Nutty é um esquilo verde claro com uma marcação na cabeça e uma grande cauda enrolada que se move quando ele está animado em forma de diamante amarelo. Nutty tem um vício para doces ou qualquer coisa que é açucarados. Ele tem um grande pirulito swirly, bastão de doces, pequeno otário todo o dia e uma maçã de doces preso à sua pele, que ele mesmo trata como seu guarda-roupa, como evidenciado em Chew Said a Mounthful, onde ele é mostrado vestindo neles e até mesmo tendo em atenção a endireitar seu bastão de doces como um empate, embora isso muda às vezes. Em seu episódio de estréia Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, o doce é ligado à sua pele e cai logo em seguida, o que significa que Nutty foi visto sem doces preso a ele pela primeira vez. É evidente que seus olhos arregalados olho preguiçosos, pois sempre ele é visto olhando para baixo e cai sempre que ele olha para outro lugar; ele também salta ao redor quando ele distorce. Em alguns episódios, no entanto, parece ser capaz de controlar. Devido a erros de animação, olho preguiçoso da Nutty muda de posição várias vezes, semelhantes a chifres de grumos. Por exemplo, em Icy You, seu olho preguiçoso é seu olho esquerdo. Depois ele percebe a máquina lamacenta, é o olho direito para o resto do episódio. Como resultado de sua ingestão enorme açúcar, noz muitas vezes é hiperativo e nervosa, e ri mais do que ele fala (às vezes ele mesmo ri enquanto ele está morrendo). Ele foi ouvi pela primeira vez realmente falando quando ele deseja para um pirulito deliciosa em como você deseja. Uma gota de açúcar faz com que ele hiper ao ponto que ele poderia criar um tornado como um certo "Tasmanian Devil", como é visto em Party Animal. Ele às vezes espumar pela boca quando privado de doces ou quaisquer outros itens relacionados com o açúcar. Como visto no False Alarm episódio, ele pode ir louco se deixado sem doces por muito tempo. Ele também mostra que uma vez que ele perde um vício, ele é suscetível a começar um novo quase imediatamente, dando a entender que ele provavelmente tem uma personalidade viciante. Ele também se torna momentaneamente triste depois de terminar seus doces. Nutty faz o que for preciso para obter o açúcar que ele quer, mesmo que isso irá prejudicar ou até mesmo matá-lo. Se ele não conseguir o que quer, ele se torna muito irado. Nutty vai comer outros tipos de "comida", ocasionalmente, confundindo-as com doces (como em Class Act, quando ele come parte de Sniffles' corpo e algum cartão, pensando que era um bastão de doces, ou em solução concreta quando ele come um saco cheio da mistura de cimento, confundindo-o com um saco de açúcar), mas isso é muito raro. Ele também vai comer comida regular, como panquecas, mas ele normalmente mergulha-los em calda primeiro lugar, como é visto na solução concreta. No entanto, desde o lançamento dos Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episódio), ele ficou muito mais controle sobre seu vício em doces. Isto pode ser visto em episódios como Swelter Skelter e Camp Pokeneyeout. Sua personalidade também é muito mais calmo do que o habitual, como visto em episódios como Wrath of Con, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Random Acts of Silence e All Work and No Play. Ele é um dos poucos personagens para ter uma conta no site MySpace, onde ele menciona que ele tem catorze cáries dentárias. Isso provavelmente não é ajudado pelo fato de que ele escova os dentes com um pirulito e açúcar, e usa de sódio como anti-séptico bucal. Ele bebe café moído de balinhas e ainda tem que adicionar mais de uma tigela de açúcar à bebida para torná-lo doce o suficiente para ele. Em Second Serving DVD, ele tem seu próprio cereal de pequeno almoço chamado "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", mas quase não existem pedaços de cereais na mesma - a imagem mostra apenas uma grande pilha de açúcar na tigela. Nutty geralmente é destaque em episódios giram em torno de doces, com exceção de Eye Candy, onde aberto é usado. Há rumores de que, quando Eye Candy foi feito, Nutty já havia sido destaque em outro episódio, que foi por isso que a escolha foi feita. O amor de Nutty para os doces muitas vezes levou à morte de ambos si e aos outros, mas é a sua personalidade hiperativa que o tornou um dos personagens mais memoráveis da série. Nutty se preocupa mais doces do que ele sobre seus amigos. Em Festeiro, ele empurra um Flaky atingidas pela alergia ao comer chocolate. Em A Sucker for Love, ele tenta roubar um pirulito de Cub. Em Chew Said a Mouthful, ele rouba uma maçã com um gravemente ferido aberto sobre ele para que ele pudesse obter um quebra-queixo. Em Concrete Solution, ele rouba um saco de açúcar a partir de Happy Tree Café, e ele persegue Cuddles por seu sorvete em Sweety Ride. Ele parece não ter o senso comum (o que é evidenciado em muitos episódios), especialmente quando o açúcar ou o que ele acredita ser o açúcar está envolvido, algo que normalmente leva à sua morte. Suas mortes geralmente envolvem a boca, ficando empalado, se separaram, desfiado, ou problemas respiratórios, e algumas dessas mortes Nutty pode até merecem devido às suas ações cruéis para com os outros em sua busca por doces. Os únicos episódios de TV em que Nutty sobrevive são em Doggone It (Não mostrado), A Change of Heart ''e ''In a Jam. Nos Shorts de Internet ele sobrevive em Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy e Camp Pokeneyeout. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Secudários Categoria:Protagonistas